lightsabersfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars (written work)
This is about the short stories written by Cam12343. For the novels based on the episodes, see Star Wars Books. Star Wars: The Remixed Saga or is a series of written stories by Cam12343 and published on this Wiki. Note: Not most of the stories will be published on The Lightsaber Wiki, but will be in another page in the wiki or in image form. {|width="100%" |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 1px solid #c9c9ff; color: #000; background-color: #f3f3ff;"| Star Wars: The Remixed Saga A New Hope (Remixed) Cam Arsenault (Cam12343) This story is about the near future, in which the Star Wars saga began, this is a adaptation to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, with the exception of the Tantivc 4 scene, rechristened Tantive 5, but with an added twist, an extra moment of fighting. In a world with no boundries there lived a moisture farmer named Lars. He was a strange fellow, always yelling in the streets and making a fuss about not having enough water to feed himself. But one day changed that, He had adopted a son. As the years went by the son grew older and into quite the fine young man his father was. Soon the time came for the son to work for his father and make him proud. But one day a big transport called the Sith Station Enforcer was entering the spaceport. This is where the story is now.... “Good feel the power building inside you”, Said the Son, now christined Luke Skywalker. “You have become a great apprentice, Jacen; I thank you for that.” Flash to the Tantive V, as they try to escape the Devastator, a massive Imperial Star Destroyer. Back to Luke, training his new nephew, Jacen Solo. Then as the Force was pounding in him, Solo had unleashed a furious Maelstrom (pronounced male-strum), that changed him forever, at Luke and he countered with a Repulse, another less-powerful shockwave. “You will not avenge me old friend”, Caedus said with an disgusted grin. “No you won't avenge me, Caedus; I will become stronger then you ever imagined, my friend”, Skywalker said to his opponent as he swung and parried. “Well then, I guess it's time to reveal myself”. He took off his mask, showing his scarred face. “Jacen?”, Luke was dumbfounded, His apprentice was Darth Caedus! “No Jacen; Come back to the good side where you belong.” “He will not”, a strange figure said. “Who are you?!; What's your mission?!”, Luke said in anger. “We are the new Sith Order”, The newly christened Ajaji Ventress said. “I thought my father killed you years ago”. “No he only killed my body; But he left my soul; You shouldn't have gotten into this Skywalker”, Ventress said with a furious grin. “No, I will not be defeated by a traitor”, Luke said valiantly. “Then how about this!” Ajaii sent a force-wave to Jacen to fight Luke for her. Just when Luke was about to finish Ajaii, Solo delivered the killing blow. “AhhhhhhhhhS; You will pay for this Caedus!” “No I won’t, i’m not Darth Caedus; I’m Jacen Solo.” And he sent force lightning at Ventress and she disappeared without a trace. Cut to a week later, at the Solo’s home Soon after that Anakin Solo, Jacen's brother, died in the explosion of the Solo's transport vessel, as well as Chewbacca, the Solo’s helper and friend. “It was a terrible loss; Anakin and Chewie will be missed, dearly.” Ben Skywalker said. “Yes it was, Ben.” Luke’s wife and Ben’s mother, Mara-Jade Skywalker. “As long as we’re here, it’s all right.” Luke said with a grin. And then as the sadness arose, help was on the way. Luke, with the New Jedi Order by his side, defeated the Sith once and for all.